


***private post; do not read***

by swinchester83



Category: STOP RIGHT THERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinchester83/pseuds/swinchester83





	***private post; do not read***

This is a conversation between Dean (Wincest) and yourself, Sam Winchester.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy, don't start. *driving*  
Sam Winchester: ... Uh, with what?  
Dean (Wincest): No chick flick moments, it happened, but we aren't gonna talk about it, okay?  
Dean (Wincest): Exactly.  
Sam Winchester: Come on, Dean, you can't just avoid talking about stuff.  
Dean (Wincest): talk about what? I got nothing to talk about. *clears throat, turns the stereo up*  
Sam Winchester: *scoffs* Whatever, man, you're acting real mature about this.  
Dean (Wincest): psh yeah, I'm not the one who kissed his brother, so...  
Sam Winchester: Well, technically you kind of had to be involved.  
Dean (Wincest): *grips the steering wheel tighter and sets his jaw*  
Sam Winchester: I mean, that's sorta the whole point. But if you're just gonna act like a bitch instead of punching me out for it, then whatever, that's your choice.  
Dean (Wincest): *glares* I'd never punch you for something like that, are you kidding me!?  
Sam Winchester: Really? Cause you're acting like you would. I'd appreciate an honest reaction out of you cause I guess I'm not reading you right.  
Dean (Wincest): *pulls the car over, gets out and leans against it*  
Sam Winchester: *mumbles* Dramatic pain in the ass.. *gets out, leans over the car*  
Dean (Wincest): .....*scuffs his shoe in the dirt, hands in his pockets*  
Sam Winchester: Are you gonna say anything? Or can we get back in the car instead of standing around in the cold like freakin jackasses.  
Dean (Wincest): ....why'd you do it? *not looking at him*  
Sam Winchester: I already told you, I don't know. I can't really explain why, okay? It'd make this easier if you told me if you're freaking out, or pissed, or whatever's going on in your head.  
Dean (Wincest): .....*rubs his hand over his face* 'm not pissed.  
Sam Winchester: Well that's good... I think.  
Dean (Wincest): whatever.  
Sam Winchester: Or maybe it means there's an even bigger problem here than what I guess I started.  
Dean (Wincest): the hell do you mean?  
Sam Winchester: Oh, sorry, I hadn't realized that was a totally normal thing to do to your brother.  
Dean (Wincest): don't beat yourself up about it. just mixed signals, right? adrenaline and relief -- I mean, it was a close call, I don't blame you for panic...  
Sam Winchester: Okay, so you're not mad, but you just want to leave it at that? Like, that's not the first time-- look. What do you want to happen now?  
Dean (Wincest): *sighs* I want you to be honest. and I don't want you to run off.  
Sam Winchester: I don't really get it. How are you okay with this? Absolutely no reaction at all, not the one I hoped or the one I expected at least.  
Dean (Wincest): what do you want me to say? you want me to disown you? you know I won't.  
Dean (Wincest): *turns around and eyes him*  
Dean (Wincest): you want me to kiss you back?  
Sam Winchester: *looks offended* I kinda wish you'd disown me, at this point.  
Dean (Wincest): *hurt expression* seriously?  
Sam Winchester: Well, /would/ you kiss me back?  
Dean (Wincest): ......*conflicted*  
Dean (Wincest): you want me to?  
Sam Winchester: I asked you first.  
Dean (Wincest): *looks away* if that's what you want, Sammy...  
Sam Winchester: No, that's not the answer I'm looking for, Dean, and you know it. Yes or no, would you kiss me back out of your own free will?  
Dean (Wincest): *unsure tone* if you wanted it, yeah.  
Sam Winchester: Dean.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Sam Winchester: If you wouldn't, just say it, instead of screwing around. If you wouldn't and you just want to move past this, pretend it never happened like you always do with everything, then fine. But it's damn cold out here and this is getting ridiculous.  
Dean (Wincest): *gets in the car, shut the door and starts it*  
Sam Winchester: *gets in before you drive away*  
Sam Winchester: So that's what we're gonna do then, huh?  
Dean (Wincest): *huffs a tired breath, turns the tape on and starts the car*  
Sam Winchester: You know I'm not gonna let you avoid this.  
Dean (Wincest): *clenches his jaw, staring ahead*  
Sam Winchester: You're the most difficult person I've ever known.  
Dean (Wincest): Shut up, Sam.  
Dean (Wincest): Just, for once in your life, stop talking.  
Sam Winchester: This isn't really something I'm gonna let go. Not this time.  
Dean (Wincest): goddammit.  
Dean (Wincest): Sam, I don't know what to say, okay?  
Sam Winchester: Well come up with something.  
Dean (Wincest): haven't slept in 36 or so hours, I nearly got my soul eaten by a fucking revenant and then my brother kissed me and its been a long fucking day, so just drop it.  
Sam Winchester: *sighs and makes a face, looking at the floor*  
Dean (Wincest): *after a while* Sammy, 'm not mad, okay? I just -- I still don't know what it meant, okay?  
Sam Winchester: Whatever. Wake me up when you figure it out.  
Dean (Wincest): but -- dammit, come on  
Dean (Wincest): /why/ did you kiss me?  
Sam Winchester: You told me to shut up, sorry.  
Dean (Wincest): *throws his hand up in exasperation* and you say /I'm/ the the difficult one  
Sam Winchester: Keep your hands on the wheel.  
Dean (Wincest): *smacks his shoulder*  
Sam Winchester: Dude! *rubs his shoulder, swatting at him*  
Dean (Wincest): *blocks his swats and smacks him again* stop being so petulant you little twerp  
Sam Winchester: Excuse me? Petulant? Me? We're you hearing yourself earlier? Couldn't even make up your mind, just kept pouting and looking off at the stars like a freakin drama queen.  
Sam Winchester: were*  
Dean (Wincest): I gave you an answer, what else do you want me to say!? *feigned voice* "yeah, I'd really like to shove it up my brother's ass" or "you're such a monster don't bad touch me"!? Cause I can't freaking tell!  
Sam Winchester: You're such a dick man, what answer do you seem to think you gave me?  
Dean (Wincest): .....*swallows, vulnerable expression* Sammy.....  
Sam Winchester: Exactly, you didn't give me an answer. Just a whole lotta "if that's what you want, Sam."  
Dean (Wincest): *raises his voice* what do you want, huh!?  
Dean (Wincest): *pulls the car over again, gets out and paces*  
Sam Winchester: *shouting out the window* I feel like that's already been established well enough! It's your turn, Dean.  
Dean (Wincest): *turns around, angry* So what, you want to fuck me? is that some kind of last way of getting back at dad or something!?  
Sam Winchester: *gets out of the car, slamming the door shut* Are you kidding me? I can't believe you would even go there. That's such a dick move. *throws his hands up* You're an ass, man.  
Dean (Wincest): Fuck you, Sam. you're the one who crossed that line and won't own it.  
Sam Winchester: Why would you even think this has anything to do with Dad, huh? Cause you're scared he's gonna rise up outta hell and beat your ass if you say yes?  
Dean (Wincest): *shoves him against the car* shut your mouth.  
Sam Winchester: So you are scared.  
Dean (Wincest): *looks terrified* No!  
Sam Winchester: Even after he's dead and gone, almost ten years now, you're still fucking terrified of the man.  
Dean (Wincest): Shut up! I wasn't scared of my father, you dick.  
Sam Winchester: Really? You gonna stand here and try and convince me? Cause I'll never, ever, believe you didn't have one ounce of fear towards him.  
Dean (Wincest): Dad had my back. do you?  
Sam Winchester: On what exactly?  
Dean (Wincest): Shut up *lets go of him and paces again*  
Dean (Wincest): *turns and glares* Dad, would have looked for me when I was in Purgatory  
Sam Winchester: Don't even go there. Don't try to start shit about that.  
Dean (Wincest): How you didn't kiss me then, huh? oh, it was cause you weren't actually thrilled I came back!  
Sam Winchester: God, you're such an asshole. You talk about stuff you don't know anything about. Running around purgatory with your two little fuck buddies while I had to sit here, thinking this was finally fucking it, you were dead. I didn't know what to hell to do, man. You told me to move on, so I tried to be a little bit healthier for once and actually think about what I was doing before I threw everything out the window again.  
Dean (Wincest): *eyes narrow* fuck buddies? you jealous?  
Sam Winchester: Oh yeah, super jealous.  
Sam Winchester: Glad that's what you got from that.  
Dean (Wincest): *scoffs and turns away, walking out into the grass*  
Sam Winchester: All I wanted was a straight answer.  
Dean (Wincest): *snots* straight, right  
Dean (Wincest): *snorts  
Sam Winchester: Hilarious.  
Dean (Wincest): *turns back, walks up to Sam, challenging stance* Everything I've done for you. I'd do it again, and hell twice over plus eternity. that's never gonna change, no matter what you do, what you say.  
Dean (Wincest): ...So go ahead. kiss me, hit me, scream at me, I don't care.  
Sam Winchester: I know you'd do all that for me, always knew that. But that.. you don't care? That's awesome. That's great. That makes me feel a whole lot better about this.  
Dean (Wincest): that's not -- that's not how I meant it, goddammit  
Sam Winchester: The whole passive thing isn't really gonna work in this situation.  
Dean (Wincest): *brow furrows*....  
Dean (Wincest): *backs up a little*  
Sam Winchester: I don't know what to do.  
Dean (Wincest): then get in the damn car.  
Sam Winchester: No. I'm not sitting in that car with you for another few hours just so we can get home and avoid each other.  
Dean (Wincest): Oh, so you gonna hitchhike again? maybe let another demon bitch trail you?  
Sam Winchester: Exactly-- no, obviously not! All I want is to work this out somehow, with your actual decision here, and then move on.  
Dean (Wincest): *shouts* I fucking told you  
Dean (Wincest): what the fuck am I supposed to say  
Sam Winchester: We've been over this already, Dean! You didn't actually say anything!  
Dean (Wincest): stubborn /bitch/ *pushes him up against the car and kisses him*  
Sam Winchester: *waits it out, standing there* *leans back* Like you actually wanted to do that.  
Dean (Wincest): *hurt expression, wipes his mouth on his sleeve* fuck you.  
Sam Winchester: You can't expect me to believe you wanted to.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Dean (Wincest): *doesn't know what to say, goes to get in the car*  
Sam Winchester: *stands outside the door, not getting in* I asked for an answer, that means words that you say to convince me, not some stupid kiss.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Dean (Wincest): you getting in or not?  
Sam Winchester: *turns around, over exaggeratedly shrugging*  
Dean (Wincest): *wipes his hand over his face, trying to keep it together* Sammy.  
Sam Winchester: *looks into the car with an obnoxious fake smile*  
Dean (Wincest): *looks away, can't hide his broken expression* Sammy, just get in the car.  
Sam Winchester: *decides whether or not to be rude, but slowly gets in the car instead*  
Dean (Wincest): *shoulders slump with relief, drives silently*  
Sam Winchester: *taps out a quiet rhythm on his legs*  
Dean (Wincest): *pulls in to the bunker garage, gets out and grabs his bags from the trunk*  
Sam Winchester: *does the same, following him robotically*  
Dean (Wincest): *goes to his room and shuts the door*  
Sam Winchester: *sits in the library, cleaning up all the books they were looking at the other night*  
Dean (Wincest): *comes in with whiskey and two glasses, pours them both drinks, sets the bottle on the table and slumps into the chair across from Sam* So....  
Sam Winchester: *looks at the set up, leaning back in his chair* So..?  
Dean (Wincest): *as if working a case* When'd it start?  
Sam Winchester: ...Are you trying to-- nevermind, alright, I'll play along. Uh, what part of it specifically?  
Dean (Wincest): The part where you wanted to kiss me or whatever.  
Sam Winchester: Okay, sure. It's just been a thought in the back of my mind a few times, but, clearly I never did anything until.. you know.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Dean (Wincest): *eyes him*  
Sam Winchester: Hey, at least I know how to answer a question.  
Dean (Wincest): *rolls his eyes*  
Dean (Wincest): *downs his drink and gets up* Look, I'm gonna give you one more chance, and then we're not discussing this again.  
Dean (Wincest): Ever.  
Sam Winchester: Oh, really? Wonderful, then I know exactly how to answer.  
Dean (Wincest): *clenches his jaw*  
Dean (Wincest): Why'd you kiss me, Sammy?  
Sam Winchester: I don't know why you're still asking me that.  
Dean (Wincest): Thought you knew how to answer a question?  
Sam Winchester: You've asked it like ten times now, and yet you still can't answer mine.  
Dean (Wincest): I gave you an answer. you just don't like it  
Sam Winchester: ... I'm not quite sure you did.  
Dean (Wincest): I told you. if that's what you wanted, what you needed from me? yeah, I'd do it.  
Sam Winchester: But that doesn't even make any sense. Sure, I obviously wanted it, at least at that point, I did, but what about what /you/ want??  
Dean (Wincest): *looks a little scared and then masks it*  
Sam Winchester: *puts his hands on the table, clasping them together* That's the only issue we have here.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy...*rubs the back of his neck* you're my brother.  
Dean (Wincest): I love you.  
Dean (Wincest): but you're my brother.  
Dean (Wincest): and I'm not even -- *huffs*  
Dean (Wincest): *scared expression* don't leave, okay?  
Sam Winchester: Oh that's a good one, you're not even gay, that's great Dean. That's still not the issue. You think I'm gonna leave if you say no, but all I want is for you to say no, if you want to say no. Because then I'll move on. But if you keep stringing me along like this, not giving me any direction to go, I'm gonna keep pushing.  
Dean (Wincest): *opens his mouth, shuts it*  
Dean (Wincest): *gets up, wiping at his eye*  
Sam Winchester: *looks down at the table* Dean, come on.  
Dean (Wincest): *walks down the hall, stifles a noise he'd totally deny but might have been a sob*  
Sam Winchester: I'm not following you, if that's what you think is happening. But until you tell me what's what, I'm not talking to you about anything else.  
Dean (Wincest): *doesn't want to talk about it so avoids him as much as possible, finding random things that need fixing to stay busy*  
Sam Winchester: *definitely doesn't go ahead and continue doing research on that other issue that Dean's been avoiding, too*  
Dean (Wincest): *starts packing for a solo hunt, trying not to be obvious but he totally is*  
Sam Winchester: *catches him down the hall eventually* Where you headed?  
Dean (Wincest): Caught a case.  
Sam Winchester: Huh. You don't need any help then, I guess... All worried about me running off and here you are... Whatever.  
Dean (Wincest): Whoa you changed subjects Sam, that's amazing.  
Sam Winchester: I told you, I'm not done talking about it until it's done.  
Dean (Wincest): Then get it over with and start talking.  
Sam Winchester: *laughs, albeit mockingly* That's hilarious.  
Dean (Wincest): *really needs a kill for the mark, pulls his arm back and throws a punch*  
Sam Winchester: *stumbles back, completely shocked* Dude, what the fuck?  
Dean (Wincest): *pins him up the wall, hand on his throat, staring him down*  
Sam Winchester: *tries to shove at him* Get off me.  
Dean (Wincest): *holds him firmly* what, you don't like it rough?  
Sam Winchester: *kicks at his legs* Just let me go, man.  
Dean (Wincest): Do you really want me to? You sure?  
Sam Winchester: Yeah, I'm fucking sure. Calm down and let go of me.  
Dean (Wincest): *grazes his teeth over Sam's pulse point, the mark spurring him on*  
Sam Winchester: *tries to look away* Dean..  
Dean (Wincest): *something in sam's voice gets through, Dean makes a fearful noise, lets him go and stumbles back until he hits the other wall of the hall*  
Dean (Wincest): I...r-really....oh god....*starts to leave*  
Sam Winchester: *breathes a long sigh of relief, slowly looking up, confused* What was that?  
Dean (Wincest): *slams the door that leads out to the garage, starts the car*  
Sam Winchester: *just sort of slumps against the wall*  
Dean (Wincest): *goes on a ludicrous solo hunt, come back blood soaked and exhausted in the middle of the night*  
Sam Winchester: *totally didn't go back to the library and keep that bottle of whiskey company*  
Dean (Wincest): *only sign that he's back is when doors open and shut, he avoids the library completely*  
Sam Winchester: *doesn't even look up at any sounds, twirling the now warm glass around*  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy?  
Dean (Wincest): 'm sorry.  
Sam Winchester: *keeps twirling around the few drops left*  
Dean (Wincest): it wasn't ...it wasn't about, you know. it was the mark -- I lost it, I'm sorry.  
Sam Winchester: *nods, slow, tipping his head around*  
Dean (Wincest): *swallows* I'm cutting you loose, okay? I know you can't put me down at the end of this. but you can get out before then.  
Sam Winchester: So now I'm a dog. Cool.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Sam Winchester: *puts the glass down, throws his hands around* I dunno man.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Dean (Wincest): you're plastered.  
Sam Winchester: But I know you're still bein' a dick.  
Dean (Wincest): forget it. we'll talk later. *turns to walk out*  
Sam Winchester: I'll be waitin'. Whenever you make up your mind.  
Dean (Wincest): ......  
Dean (Wincest): make up my mind?  
Dean (Wincest): my mind is made up.  
Sam Winchester: Right. Forgot. Like I said, I'm a dog.  
Dean (Wincest): Sam...  
Sam Winchester: And apparently so are you?  
Sam Winchester: Can't be here to put you down, can't suffer through that. Nope, Sammy's gotta live his own life.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy, you gotta get out alive. don't you understand? this thing *motions* on my arm was made to kill you.  
Sam Winchester: Mhmm. Just been trying to help you the whole time. No big deal.  
Dean (Wincest): You know what? I don't know why its a question that still needs answering anymore. You're not in love with me. you're here out of some twisted sense of duty. and it'll probably be the death of you.  
Dean (Wincest): dumb as shit.  
Sam Winchester: You're right, Dean, I hate you. I hate everything about you.  
Sam Winchester: That's what you want, right?  
Dean (Wincest): *flinches*  
Sam Winchester: Always gotta do what the other one wants.  
Dean (Wincest): Fuck you. I died for you!  
Sam Winchester: Wah  
Dean (Wincest): *tenses, trying not to lose it*  
Sam Winchester: Anything else?  
Dean (Wincest): ....  
Dean (Wincest): if you're not leaving I will. I'll get Cas to lock me up if need be.  
Sam Winchester: You're so dramatic  
Dean (Wincest): *huffs* you should meet my brother...  
Sam Winchester: *totally doesnt smirk for a second*  
Sam Winchester: Why do you want me to leave so bad?  
Dean (Wincest): I want you to live. Is that so hard to understand?  
Sam Winchester: I can't live without--  
Dean (Wincest): Dammit, Sam, you did it before!  
Dean (Wincest): and its gonna happen. 'm gonna die and this thing is gonna take over and you better be a thousand miles away  
Sam Winchester: I lost everything. And if that happens again, I don't care. I already don't care. I didn't, in that church, but you were so scared of being alone, like I was, so I stayed for ya.  
Dean (Wincest): ....  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy, please.  
Dean (Wincest): 'm not everything.  
Sam Winchester: On top of all the other people, we lost Bobby, too. At least you had him when I went. And then you had what's her face. But now, we already lost Kevin, all the angels want us and Cas dead, and I apparently can't hold on a solid relationship so.. you're all I got left.  
Dean (Wincest): Sam, stop it.  
Dean (Wincest): You think Jodi a-and Charlie and hell, Garth don't care about you?  
Sam Winchester: Sure, Jodi's like.. she thinks she's our mom. Charlie's.. Charlie, Garth probably doesn't want to talk to us anymore after that.  
Dean (Wincest): *sighs* 'm not leaving you alone unless you choose to be.  
Sam Winchester: Stop telling me to leave.  
Dean (Wincest): Tell me why you kissed me.  
Sam Winchester: *swallows, scanning the table for an answer* Not like I thought it would help.  
Dean (Wincest): Tell me.  
Sam Winchester: Maybe I'm scared of losing you, too. I don't know.  
Dean (Wincest): yeah, I know that. but /why/ did you kiss me.  
Sam Winchester: I don't know *keeps repeating it over and over*  
Dean (Wincest): *moves closer through the ''i don't know''s and tries to hug him*  
Sam Winchester: *tries to push him off, but throws his hands down*  
Dean (Wincest): 's okay, shh, 's okay... 'm sorry, 'm so sorry Sammy.  
Sam Winchester: Probably don' want to do that, I might kiss you again or something.  
Dean (Wincest): shh. *rests their foreheads together, thumb rubbing across Sam's cheek* its okay.  
Sam Winchester: *closes his eyes tight* Its'stupid  
Dean (Wincest): Shh.  
Dean (Wincest): listen to me.  
Sam Winchester: *opens his mouth, then shuts it*  
Dean (Wincest): I love you. nothing's gonna change that. but I'm sick, Sam. this thing is twisting me into a monster....  
Sam Winchester: That's what I want to say. That.. first thing. But not like you mean it, but I can't, cause you already said you don't care.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy I didn't mean I didn't care at all. I meant it doesn't matter what you do, 'm still gonna love you.  
Sam Winchester: But not like that. And that's the worst part, cause I don't even know if I mean it like that.  
Dean (Wincest): its okay.  
Dean (Wincest): *tangles his fingers in Sam's hair* I promise its okay.  
Dean (Wincest): but you gotta let me go.  
Sam Winchester: *choked* No.  
Dean (Wincest): you know I don't wanna leave you. but its gonna happen. you gotta let me go.  
Sam Winchester: *shakes his head* Stop.  
Dean (Wincest): if it wasn't this, it'd be something else. hell, if it wasn't hunting, it'd be cancer or a heart attack or whatever.  
Sam Winchester: *shoves at him* Stop  
Sam Winchester: Stop just please stop it  
Dean (Wincest): *holds onto him, kneeling in front of him* Sammy, come on. you got me past 29, I never thought that'd happen.  
Sam Winchester: This isn't fair.  
Dean (Wincest): No it's not, but I think we've had a good run, all things considered, right?  
Sam Winchester: Why're you saying all this?  
Sam Winchester: Like I don  
Sam Winchester: 't already know*  
Dean (Wincest): cause I'm afraid of what you're gonna do.  
Sam Winchester: You mean what I already /tried/ to do? Or wait, you don't know about that, huh?  
Dean (Wincest): ....  
Dean (Wincest): *wary* the hell do you mean?  
Sam Winchester: Just trying to do what I can to get that stupid thing off.  
Dean (Wincest): what did you do?  
Dean (Wincest): if you sold you're soul-  
Sam Winchester: No, hell no, of course not. Something else though, not that it matters cause you want me to leave anyway.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy, what the fuck did you do!? *terrified*  
Sam Winchester: That book we found? All locked up, needed "legacy blood"?  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Dean (Wincest): *eyes widen*  
Sam Winchester: It's gonna save you, I know it will.  
Sam Winchester: So I needed it.  
Dean (Wincest): for what?  
Sam Winchester: *stupidly sorta smug* It can translate the book you told me to burn.  
Dean (Wincest): *goes cold*  
Dean (Wincest): you didn't burn it?  
Sam Winchester: *SORTA wants to punch himself in the face right about now*  
Dean (Wincest): *sorta wants to punch sam in the face, shakes him* where is it!?  
Sam Winchester: I got it, don't worry, it's safe.  
Dean (Wincest): we're burning it. right now. where is it?  
Sam Winchester: *through gritted teeth* No. I'm working on it.  
Dean (Wincest): well you're gonna quit working on it.  
Sam Winchester: No, I'm not. Not until you're all fixed up.  
Dean (Wincest): there are /consequences/.  
Sam Winchester: I don't care!  
Dean (Wincest): I do! that thing could let Lucifer lose for all we know!  
Dean (Wincest): *loose  
Sam Winchester: I. Don't. Care.  
Dean (Wincest): you sonuvabitch. *gets up, pulls out his phone and steps out of reach*  
Sam Winchester: *sits there, watching* What're you doing?  
Dean (Wincest): *calls* Hey, Cas?  
Sam Winchester: Dean, stop, what're you doing?  
Dean (Wincest): *turns his back on Sam* yeah, buddy, we gotta put a rush on that promise you made.  
Dean (Wincest): I know.  
Dean (Wincest): I know.  
Sam Winchester: Dean? What the hell are you talking about? Dean??  
Dean (Wincest): Cas just lis --  
Dean (Wincest): C-come on man, I need you to do this.  
Sam Winchester: *keeps watching him, wanting to get up and grab the phone*  
Dean (Wincest): I know, Cas -- *listens* yeah but -- *listens* will you just -- Sam didn't burn the book, okay!?  
Sam Winchester: Dean, this is stupid. I'm fixing this on my own.  
Dean (Wincest): *glares at him* yeah, I know, Cas that's why I called.  
Sam Winchester: *tries to get up, stumbles a little, and tries to tackle Dean*  
Dean (Wincest): *moves out of his reach, grieved expression* Cas - listen! I'm sorry, okay. but you gotta do this for me. please. I'll see you in the morning. *pockets the phone*  
Sam Winchester: *stumbles around a bit more, grabbing a chair* What was that about?  
Dean (Wincest): Don't worry about it.  
Dean (Wincest): Just sober up, okay? take care of yourself for once.  
Sam Winchester: Like hell I'm doing any of that.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy--  
Sam Winchester: Oh, take care of myself?? Take care of myself, really? Really, Dean? After all that shit about not looking for you and now you actually want me to take care of myself???  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy calm down --  
Sam Winchester: *shoves the chair* You're such a dick. I hate you.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy /please/  
Dean (Wincest): *tearing up*  
Sam Winchester: What I'm doing for myself is saving you, and now you're trying me make me stop. Calling Cas to stop me, even.  
Dean (Wincest): th-that's not why I called Cas. I mean, yeah, but that's not what he's coming to do.  
Sam Winchester: If he lays so much as a finger on you I /will/ kill him.  
Dean (Wincest): don't you dare.  
Sam Winchester: If he's coming to do what I think he's coming to do, then I won't hesitate. I won't even think twice about it.  
Dean (Wincest): Sam, no. don't you dare.  
Sam Winchester: What're you gonna do about? You're gonna be dead anyway, right?  
Dean (Wincest): *grieved* Sam that's not like you. don't you hurt Cas.  
Sam Winchester: Why can't you just see that I want to help you here? Why do you just want to make it difficult?  
Dean (Wincest): Why can't you just let me go?  
Sam Winchester: You know damn well why I can't.  
Dean (Wincest): You have to.  
Sam Winchester: No.  
Sam Winchester: I won't. I let you go and that's it.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy I don't want to spend the next few hours arguing with you.  
Dean (Wincest): there's nothing for you to do that can stop it.  
Dean (Wincest): I made the call.  
Sam Winchester: And I'm so disgusted.  
Dean (Wincest): *wipes his eye* stop throwing stones, man.  
Sam Winchester: *not that he hasn't been teary the entire time..*  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy, come on.  
Sam Winchester: What do you want me to do?  
Dean (Wincest): kiss me.  
Sam Winchester: *looks down at the chair and kicks it again, basically trying to throw the table*  
Dean (Wincest): *flinches, waits*  
Sam Winchester: You want me to kiss you, huh? *chews at the inside of his cheek*  
Dean (Wincest): y-yeah.  
Sam Winchester: I don't even know what to say to you.  
Dean (Wincest): I love you.  
Dean (Wincest): and i"m d -- I'm leaving in the morning.  
Sam Winchester: I mean, if anything I might come over and take a swing.  
Dean (Wincest): o-okay.  
Sam Winchester: I know what you're doing so don't fucking lie about it.  
Dean (Wincest): 'm not, Sammy.  
Sam Winchester: You're "leaving"?  
Sam Winchester: Okay, Dean. What am I five?  
Dean (Wincest): hey, you'll always be my little brother. I can't help that.  
Sam Winchester: It's like when I was.. what.. twelve? And you disappeared? Then again, you didn't die then.  
Dean (Wincest): ....  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy, come on.  
Sam Winchester: What?  
Dean (Wincest): you keep throwing rocks. I can't throw 'em back anymore.  
Sam Winchester: I'll keep chuckin' 'em, I don't care.  
Dean (Wincest): *stifles a sob and wipes at his face, looking away* o-okay...  
Dean (Wincest): *slumps into a chair, head in his hands*  
Sam Winchester: This show you're puttin on is honestly just insulting, if anything.  
Dean (Wincest): *doesn't respond*  
Sam Winchester: *shakes his head* Ridiculous.  
Dean (Wincest): *muffled* Christo  
Sam Winchester: ... *looks up* What?  
Dean (Wincest): *sits up and wipes his face, small bitter laugh* I said, christo  
Sam Winchester: *copies him with a bitter smile* Believe it or not, it's me.  
Dean (Wincest): I never did like drunk Sam. he's a dick. *goes for the bottle*  
Sam Winchester: .. as if there's anything left in there.  
Dean (Wincest): *downs what is left, gets another from the cabinet and starts nursing it*  
Sam Winchester: What a way to say goodbye.  
Dean (Wincest): I know, right?  
Sam Winchester: Looks like you really did end up like Dad.  
Dean (Wincest): *throws the empty bottle at the wall*  
Sam Winchester: Oh. Sorry. *shrugs*  
Dean (Wincest): its okay. *drinks*  
Sam Winchester: I wasn't-- okay.  
Dean (Wincest): *ignores, takes a long drink*  
Sam Winchester: This is so iconic.  
Dean (Wincest): *slumps a little as the buzz hits him, ignores*  
Sam Winchester: Best family moment.  
Dean (Wincest): I don't want to be anywhere else right now.  
Sam Winchester: There's tonsa places you can get drunk. But you already know that.  
Dean (Wincest): 'm not talking about getting drunk.  
Sam Winchester: Yeah, cause everything else about this is lollipops and candy canes.  
Dean (Wincest): you're not helping.  
Sam Winchester: Oops.  
Dean (Wincest): *eyes him*  
Sam Winchester: *flops in the opposite chair*  
Dean (Wincest): *gets up and stand over Sam, eyeing him*  
Sam Winchester: *throws his hands out over the arms of the chair* What  
Dean (Wincest): *tries to kiss him*  
Sam Winchester: *wiggles away a little*  
Dean (Wincest): *lets his lips ghost sam's*  
Sam Winchester: *lets go of a shaky breath, eyes on him*  
Dean (Wincest): *lets their noses brush together, ghosts his lips again*  
Sam Winchester: *trying not to be bitter* if that's what you want..  
Dean (Wincest): shut up. *letting his lips trace his jaw and then over sam's again*  
Dean (Wincest): *sam's lips  
Sam Winchester: *just keeps breathing quietly*  
Dean (Wincest): *murmurs* I love you.  
Sam Winchester: *nods* I love you, too  
Dean (Wincest): *lets their cheeks rest together, trembles a little bit*  
Sam Winchester: *very quietly* You can still call him off, right?  
Dean (Wincest): 'm sorry.  
Sam Winchester: *turns away* Dean..  
Dean (Wincest): please. *sinking to his knees* just, let me have this. *rests his head on Sam's chest*  
Sam Winchester: *grips the arm rests, looking anywhere but at Dean*  
Dean (Wincest): *listens to his heart, stifles a sob*  
Sam Winchester: Why'd you have to go that far?  
Dean (Wincest): I could have killed you in the hall.\  
Sam Winchester: But you didn't.  
Sam Winchester: And that's what you've been trying to tell me the whole time. You've got this. You're handling it.  
Dean (Wincest): But I won't. and then it'll be too late.  
Sam Winchester: Why are you so sure of that?  
Dean (Wincest): and you actually started poking around in that occult shit I can't belie --  
Sam Winchester: Well, what'd you expect me to do?  
Dean (Wincest): just let me go.  
Sam Winchester: I can't.  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy.  
Sam Winchester: You know I can't.  
Dean (Wincest): You've got no choice now.  
Dean (Wincest): don't you dare blame Cas.  
Dean (Wincest): you wanna be angry?  
Dean (Wincest): fine  
Dean (Wincest): be angry at me.  
Dean (Wincest): I brought this on us.  
Sam Winchester: I'm scared.  
Sam Winchester: Of the thing in the closet, of ghosts and ghouls. But not of you.  
Dean (Wincest): shh. *hides his face against Sam's chest*  
Sam Winchester: And I'm not gonna blame Cas. Maybe just ask him for a double order.  
Dean (Wincest): *looks up* don't you dare  
Sam Winchester: What else am I gonna do?  
Dean (Wincest): what we always do. keep going.  
Sam Winchester: No, Dean, what we always do is throw our lives away for each other.  
Dean (Wincest): *holds his face* you jumped in that damned pit, and I wanted to follow.  
Dean (Wincest): I wanted to follow so fucking bad.  
Dean (Wincest): but you made me promise.  
Sam Winchester: This is gonna be mystery spot all over again.  
Dean (Wincest): oh hell. Sammy.  
Sam Winchester: Did I ever tell you what happened?  
Dean (Wincest): *swallows*  
Sam Winchester: There was another Wednesday. One where you didn't come back.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Sam Winchester: And all I did, for almost a year, was look for you. I barely ever slept or talked to anybody else, just kept searching for that damn Trickster- well, Gabriel- until he got sick of it. But I don't think Cas can just bring you back this time.  
Dean (Wincest): No, he can't.  
Sam Winchester: Well then I'll just have to do the same thing, without a cause.  
Dean (Wincest): No.  
Dean (Wincest): you go....you go to Jodi's.  
Sam Winchester: Why would I do that? To make her life harder?  
Dean (Wincest): okay? you get a job in Souix Falls and you stay put.  
Sam Winchester: You want me to move on and live the ol apple pie life.  
Dean (Wincest): get a dog, find a girl, whatever.  
Sam Winchester: Already tried that one, Dean.  
Dean (Wincest): promise me.  
Sam Winchester: ...I can't do that.  
Dean (Wincest): Please.  
Sam Winchester: Especially not if you come back and scream at me for not looking for you again.  
Dean (Wincest): I'm not coming back this time.  
Sam Winchester: Don't say that.  
Sam Winchester: Cause if you don't..  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy there's not gonna be anything left to bring back.  
Sam Winchester: Well then it's settled, huh?  
Dean (Wincest): *hits his chest weakly* promise  
Sam Winchester: Not this time. Not after all I told Charlie. I can't do it anymore.  
Dean (Wincest): Promise *tries to kiss him*  
Sam Winchester: Why do you keep doing that? Just so you don't have to hear the truth?  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy please *tries again*  
Sam Winchester: Under any other circumstance... but with what you just called in? I can't believe I'm still talking to you.  
Dean (Wincest): *makes a choked noise in his throat*  
Dean (Wincest): *tries to kiss him again, too much weight in the struggle, the chair falls back*  
Sam Winchester: *winces when they hit the floor* Jesus christ, Dean!  
Dean (Wincest): *kisses him*  
Sam Winchester: *internally still pushing him away, but externally giving in*  
Dean (Wincest): *puts all he's got behind the kiss*  
Sam Winchester: *muffled words*  
Dean (Wincest): *breaks the kiss and stares down at him, wide eyed*  
Sam Winchester: It's official. We're crazy.  
Dean (Wincest): /Promise/  
Sam Winchester: You can't sit on top of me and force me to promise something that I can't.  
Dean (Wincest): *sobs against his chest*  
Sam Winchester: *petting his head* Wasn't my call.  
Dean (Wincest): *goes quiet*  
Sam Winchester: *honestly just completely bitter this whole time* Well don't die when you're /on/ me.  
Dean (Wincest): *gets up, goes back to the bottle*  
Sam Winchester: *rolls over onto the floor tiredly* *muffled against the floor* How ridiculous do you think we look right now?  
Dean (Wincest): *ignores him, takes a long drink and then walks down the hall*  
Sam Winchester: *passes out for a minute*  
Dean (Wincest): *drinks for a while, wandering, then smashes the bottle*  
Sam Winchester: *sleeps through the next few hours*  
Dean (Wincest): *nudges him with his foot*  
Sam Winchester: *grunts*  
Dean (Wincest): get up, the cavalry's here.  
Sam Winchester: *rolls over* Ow. What?  
Dean (Wincest): Cas is here. so get up, if you give a shit. *plastered*  
Sam Winchester: Right. Yeah. Not like I can stop him.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Dean (Wincest): okay then,  
Dean (Wincest): I don't want you to see this so...stay here, I guess.  
Sam Winchester: I'm gone as soon as you are, hope you know that.  
Dean (Wincest): Your choice. its not like I'll be around to stop you.  
Sam Winchester: That's wonderful.  
Dean (Wincest): I love you.  
Sam Winchester: *leans against the table leg, huffs*  
Dean (Wincest): yeah, figured. *turns to walk out*  
Sam Winchester: *stares at his feet*  
Dean (Wincest): *walks outside to Cas*  
Sam Winchester: *doesn't get up, waits it out*  
Dean (Wincest): Cas: where's Sam?  
Dean (Wincest): he doesn't need to see this.  
Dean (Wincest): Cas: But --  
Dean (Wincest): just hurry up.  
Dean (Wincest): Cas: Dean, you can't just --  
Dean (Wincest): Cas, I said hurry up.  
Dean (Wincest): Cas: Sam --  
Dean (Wincest): does. not. care.  
Sam Winchester: *still sitting inside, hoping Cas will at least come in after the whole shabang*  
Dean (Wincest): Cas: that's not right -- that's not like him. and this isn't like you.  
Dean (Wincest): Shut up and light me up, Cas!  
Dean (Wincest): Cas: No.  
Sam Winchester: *thinks that he might as well get it over with now*  
Dean (Wincest): *after more arguing, Cas leaves, Dean hesitates a few minutes and then comes back inside*  
Dean (Wincest): Sammy? *realizes* shit. *shouts* Sam!  
Sam Winchester: *still slumped against the table leg, but in much worse condition* .. Dean?  
Dean (Wincest): *runs to him* 'm sorry, 'm sorry  
Sam Winchester: *blinks slowly* What?  
Dean (Wincest): *hugs him*  
Dean (Wincest): Cas c-called it off.  
Sam Winchester: *breathing shallow* Shoulda known.  
Dean (Wincest): *pulls back and looks him over* what did you do?  
Sam Winchester: Just opened up a couple of the ones from the other day. You know, when I was trying to help you.  
Dean (Wincest): *looks down at his wrists* Fuck. *rips his own shirt and tries to bandage him up*  
Sam Winchester: Didn't get very far, so..  
Dean (Wincest): *hugs him again once the bandages are tight* 'm so sorry  
Sam Winchester: *squeezes his fists, testing the bandages* Once I'm all healed up, I'm gonna kick your ass.  
Dean (Wincest): you better. *Kisses his face*  
Sam Winchester: *snorts* I mean it.  
Dean (Wincest): I know.  
Sam Winchester: *drowsy* I'll fight you right now.  
Dean (Wincest): *starts trying to pick him up* how about sleep instead  
Sam Winchester: *tosses his arms around* M'fine here.  
Dean (Wincest): Nope. *hauls him up, wincing* damned sasquatch.  
Dean (Wincest): *carries Sam to his bedroom and lays him on the bed*  
Sam Winchester: *rolls over on his face, tucking his arms under his chest*  
Dean (Wincest): ay, let me bandage those right. *gets out the first aid kit*  
Sam Winchester: *curls in on himself*  
Dean (Wincest): *coaxing tone* come on, Sammy. *takes his wrist*  
Sam Winchester: *pulls it back, extremely defensively*  
Dean (Wincest): Sam, you could get blood poisoning.  
Sam Winchester: *muffled passive aggressive statements*  
Dean (Wincest): Sam.  
Sam Winchester: *curls his legs up tighter*  
Dean (Wincest): will you let me in a couple hours?  
Sam Winchester: *doesn't react*  
Dean (Wincest): I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong.  
Dean (Wincest): and whatever you've got going with that book? I'm in.  
Dean (Wincest): you're worth the consequences.  
Sam Winchester: *muffled* that's all well and great Dean but just cause you dragged me in here, doesn't mean I'm finished.  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Sam Winchester: I gotta finish what I started.  
Dean (Wincest): don't talk like that.  
Dean (Wincest): *checks him over for anything sharp, lays down beside him*  
Sam Winchester: *feels the weight shift but cant really move over too much* Not much point, is there  
Dean (Wincest): In what?  
Sam Winchester: Fightin or whatever  
Dean (Wincest): we've saved a lot of lives.  
Sam Winchester: But now we're just killing innocent people.  
Dean (Wincest): ....  
Dean (Wincest): what do you mean>  
Dean (Wincest): *?  
Sam Winchester: The lady at the house with the box. She didn't deserve it. Maybe this is for her.  
Dean (Wincest): hey, that was an accident.  
Dean (Wincest): and she -- she chose to stay in that house all that time.  
Sam Winchester: Sure, she tried to shoot me in the dick but she didn't deserve to die.  
Dean (Wincest): *sighs*  
Dean (Wincest): you don't either.  
Sam Winchester: Why not?  
Dean (Wincest): I have to explain that?  
Sam Winchester: No, not really, but, I don't see it.  
Dean (Wincest): Sam, you were bleeding out in that basement for me.  
Sam Winchester: And I was willing to.  
Dean (Wincest): and you were willing to jump in the pit.  
Sam Winchester: And I'm just about all willed-out.  
Dean (Wincest): that's okay.  
Dean (Wincest): maybe that means its time we retired.  
Sam Winchester: I'd like to call in sick today. Retire now.  
Dean (Wincest): okay.  
Dean (Wincest): *puts his arm around him*  
Sam Winchester: *pulls him arms in defensively again*  
Dean (Wincest): *holds him loosely* I love you.  
Sam Winchester: I.. well, you know. *picks at the shirt on his arms*  
Dean (Wincest): yeah, I do.  
Dean (Wincest): *moves a little closer, breath on sam's neck* you saved me today.  
Sam Winchester: Couldn't save myself, though, huh?  
Dean (Wincest): that's what brother's are for.  
Dean (Wincest): *brothers  
Sam Winchester: Hm.  
Dean (Wincest): *after a pause* I love you  
Sam Winchester: I can't say it anymore.  
Dean (Wincest): okay.  
Dean (Wincest): you gonna let me stitch you up now?  
Sam Winchester: Was'hopin you'd have left by now.  
Dean (Wincest): 'm not leaving you. never doing that to you again.  
Sam Winchester: Guess I don't have much of a choice.  
Dean (Wincest): ....  
Dean (Wincest): Sam, what you're feeling will pass.  
Sam Winchester: Thanks for the self help tip.  
Dean (Wincest): *smiles slightly* at least your sass is intact.  
Sam Winchester: Yeah, well, can't break that part I guess.  
Dean (Wincest): *gets up, gets the kit* come on, kid.  
Sam Winchester: M'not a kid.  
Dean (Wincest): you're my kid brother.  
Dean (Wincest): *reaches for his wrist*  
Sam Winchester: *tugs back lightly*  
Dean (Wincest): *takes it gently and sets to cleaning, stitching and bandaging*  
Sam Winchester: *keeps his eyes just barely open so he can watch*  
Dean (Wincest): *gently steady hands, focused on what he's doing, thinking sam isn't watching*  
Dean (Wincest): *gentle  
Sam Winchester: *while he's watching he almost, sort of, just barely regrets it, just a little*  
Dean (Wincest): *works in the other wrist* ...so where you want to retire too? I heard florida's nice *chuckles at his own joke*  
Sam Winchester: Sure thing, old man. I'd like a little sand between my toes.  
Dean (Wincest): *furrows his brow* you watch your mouth. 'm not that old.  
Sam Winchester: If I'm your kid brother, then..  
Dean (Wincest): I must not be that old, since my brother's still a kid *smirk, finishes bandaging* now, you gonna drink water and eat something or do I have to set up a damned IV?  
Sam Winchester: IV sounds easier.  
Dean (Wincest): ...yeah, okay.  
Sam Winchester: I'm kidding.  
Sam Winchester: I'll eat. But you gotta feed me.  
Sam Winchester: Perks.  
Dean (Wincest): *looks relieved*  
Dean (Wincest): yeah, I'll spoon you pudding.  
Dean (Wincest): *gets up, checks around for sharp things again, trying not to look like he is checking, goes to the kitchen*  
Sam Winchester: *rolls over again* Just wants to fatten me up.  
Dean (Wincest): *comes back with soup and the cheesiest greasiest grilled cheese ever*  
Dean (Wincest): c'mon, sit up, kiddo.  
Sam Winchester: *sniffs, his face half pressed in the blanket* Actually smells kinda good. *takes a second to sit up* I'm surprised.  
Dean (Wincest): *has a friggin tray and everything, sets it up*  
Sam Winchester: This is so cute.  
Dean (Wincest): yeah, whatever. eat up. and drink all that water.  
Sam Winchester: *sighs* Whatever, mom.  
Sam Winchester: *freezes for a second*  
Dean (Wincest): *raises an eyebrow*  
Sam Winchester: *picks up the spoon, stirring the soup nonchalantly*  
Dean (Wincest): 'm I gonna have to do the airplane thing?  
Sam Winchester: What if it's hot..  
Dean (Wincest): what you want me to blow it -- *slight blush, clears his throat* blow on it for you?  
Sam Winchester: *pretends not to notice, hiding a smirk* Don't get your spit in it.  
Dean (Wincest): *rolls his eyes*  
Sam Winchester: I'm gonna owe you so much pie after this, aren't I?  
Dean (Wincest): *grins* I love you.  
Sam Winchester: *smiles, testing the soup* You're the worst person ever.  
Dean (Wincest): I know.  
Sam Winchester: But really though *sips* what's your favorite again?  
Sam Winchester: Was it apple, or did that scarecrow thing ruin it for you?  
Dean (Wincest): *blinks* Uh...hm...I dunno, apple's pretty classic.  
Sam Winchester: You could always try my favorite.  
Dean (Wincest): whats that?  
Dean (Wincest): *points* if you say humble pie I'm gonna smack you.  
Sam Winchester: *laughs* No, I was gonna say a nice chocolate cream with a thick, creamy filling. *takes a bite* But whatever,  
Dean (Wincest): *grins* mm. like that Shanty place in...where was that?  
Sam Winchester: I don't remember, Missouri? Best part was the whipped cream. Dude, you could not stop getting it all over your face. Hilarious.  
Dean (Wincest): *licks his lips, unconsciously suggestive*  
Sam Winchester: *watches while he does it, turning back the sandwich pretty quickly*  
Dean (Wincest): ....*eyes him, weighing how much he's eating*  
Sam Winchester: *turns and purposely starts chewing with his mouth open, talking with a mouth full of food* What?  
Dean (Wincest): nothin'.  
Sam Winchester: *wipes the corners of his mouth* Uh huh. Gettin' a little creepy.  
Dean (Wincest): *frowns*  
Sam Winchester: Unless of course you're waiting to hear just how good this grilled cheese is. A little greasy, but it's good.  
Sam Winchester: .. although that's not what I meant.  
Dean (Wincest): good to know....hm?  
Sam Winchester: *looks around* Nothin'.  
Dean (Wincest): hmph. whatever.  
Sam Winchester: I mean, it tastes really, really, good. *mumbles* Not as good as me, but..  
Dean (Wincest): *blinks like, seventeen times*  
Sam Winchester: *finally drinks some water, still not looking at him*  
Dean (Wincest): *relaxes a little with relief that sam is eating and drinking *  
Sam Winchester: You know, I feel like a little kid again.  
Dean (Wincest): yeah?  
Sam Winchester: Mhm. Not as messy as I could be, but don't worry, give me a minute.  
Dean (Wincest): *blinking stupidly again, wondering if he really heard that innuendo, decides to go with it* aw come on, Sammy, don't sell yourself /short/  
Sam Winchester: That doesn't even make sense, Dean, you're the short one.  
Sam Winchester: Every part of you, I bet.  
Dean (Wincest): *blushes a little* I'm over six feet. and believe me. I've got inches where it counts. *wink*  
Sam Winchester: Hm yeah well they never said it was related to having a big head. And I mean that one *flicks the spoon in his direction*  
Dean (Wincest): *scoffs* yeah, welll....*huffs*  
Sam Winchester: *rolls his eyes, not really eating much anymore*  
Dean (Wincest): *moves to take his blood pressure*  
Sam Winchester: *winces a little just for show*  
Dean (Wincest): hm.....*removes the cuff* low, but not terrible....  
Sam Winchester: Well you know, I sort of did that thing I did.  
Dean (Wincest): *clenches his jaw* you done eating?  
Sam Winchester: If you want me to keep eating, you're gonna have to force it down.  
Dean (Wincest): *starts taking away the tray, checks for sharp things again*  
Sam Winchester: Hey, you know, if you want to raise my blood pressure...  
Dean (Wincest): hm?  
Sam Winchester: What? Nothing.  
Dean (Wincest): *huffs a laugh* Sam, lay off.  
Sam Winchester: I wish. Does that make sense?  
Dean (Wincest): .....  
Sam Winchester: Did you put anything in that soup?  
Dean (Wincest): just, lie down and get some rest. *goes to the kitchen*  
Dean (Wincest): *comes back*  
Sam Winchester: *curled up again*  
Dean (Wincest): *lays down and puts his arm over him* I love you.  
Sam Winchester: Morphine, that's what I was thinking of. *coughs* I guess I love you sometimes.  
Dean (Wincest): I don't think morphine is the kind of thing you can just put in soup...  
Sam Winchester: Okay but think about it.  
Dean (Wincest): you hurting?  
Sam Winchester: Some Chinese restaurant did it. Are you getting Morphine from chinese smugglers?  
Dean (Wincest): dude, I didn't give you anything.  
Sam Winchester: Okay but you should is what I'm saying.  
Dean (Wincest): *grumbles about cryptic dumbasses, gets up and gets him morphine pills*  
Sam Winchester: But can you put it in the soup is the real question.  
Dean (Wincest): I dunno mr. research man, you'll have to research it. *gives him the pills, puzzled8  
Sam Winchester: I'll sue you, next.  
Sam Winchester: Dude, I'm tired.  
Sam Winchester: Not even from that.  
Dean (Wincest): lay down and rest then. *kisses his head, lays down*  
Sam Winchester: *closes his eyes* You're stupid.  
Dean (Wincest): I love you.  
Sam Winchester: *fake snores*  
Dean (Wincest): *throws his arm over him*  
Sam Winchester: *tugs at his hand*  
Dean (Wincest): hm? what?  
Sam Winchester: *pulls his arm around a little tighter*  
Dean (Wincest): *totally does not spoon him are you kidding winchesters aren't cuddly*  
Sam Winchester: *smirks because Dean what do you think you're doing*  
Dean (Wincest): *starting to fall asleep*  
Sam Winchester: *snores a little*  
Dean (Wincest): *dozes off, faces smushed to sam's shoulder*  
Sam Winchester: *twitches, does sleepy things, wakes up a few times feeling really, really safe*  
Dean (Wincest): *nose keeps itching because he's pressed against sam's flannel, bumps sam every time he reaches to scratch it* hmph....  
Sam Winchester: *grumbles* Dude, chill out.  
Dean (Wincest): *mumbles something grumpy and goes back to snoring*  
Sam Winchester: *wakes up the next morning to a puddle of drool on his shoulder*  
Dean (Wincest): nygh...f'ck 'ff crow'ey....*shifts around*  
Sam Winchester: *stretches out, completely disoriented* *checks whats on his arms and then moves over so he can roll over*  
Dean (Wincest): *makes a needy noise at the loss of contact* ...hmph...S'mmy...  
Sam Winchester: *tries to figure things out while still pretty much half asleep, moving closer to Dean, curling up against him*  
Dean (Wincest): *sighs and settles, mumbles* kind of an asshole but I love 'em so we...gonna bake him cupcakes....  
Sam Winchester: *looks up* What the..? *pokes his chest*


End file.
